coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5893 (19th November 2004)
Plot Charlie tells Les that the council will charge him for the repairs as the bath was too big, so he helps make it look like the original bath fell through due to rot-damaged joists. Frankie watches Warren's practice match where he plays well. Karen lets the tyres down on the Barlows' car, Tracy takes her the bill. Ron Hepplewhite declares the Duckworths' house the nomination for Working Class Monument of Greater Manchester. Vera's ecstatic, but disappointed when Frankie can't go shopping. She borrows Frankie's expensive bag. The Barlows find the wheels gone off the car. Steve's dismayed to find Karen in the lounge of their flat with the wheels. After a close call, council surveyor Eddie Thorburn falls for the trick and asks Charlie to send him an estimate for the bill. Tracy uses Liz's spare key to get back the wheels from the McDonalds' flat, infuriating Karen when she returns to find them gone. Steve and the Barlows wonder where their childish behaviour will end. Sean and Kelly end their evening snuggled up in bed together. Although this is all platonic, Kelly's pleased with her progress. Ron and Jack are celebrating their successful scam when Jack receives a phone call, Vera's been mugged. Arriving at the hospital, Vera's distraught that Frankie's handbag's been stolen and blames her vanity for the whole thing. Jack's guilty as it's all his fault. Cast Regular cast *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Warren Baldwin - Danny Young *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ron Hepplewhite - Gordon Langford-Rowe *Eddie Thorburn - Stephen Tomlin Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Front room *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Weatherfield General - Ward Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Les and Cilla complain to a council investigator that their house is structurally weak; Jack is thrilled that his ruse against Vera is working - until he gets a phone call from the hospital. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,320,000 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow: "The sooner she takes in that Karen McDonald's a gobby, stupid cow the better." Liz McDonald: "Oh, I think she'll learn that soon enough!" Category:2004 episodes